Sacks of the Mountain Town
Sacks of the Mountain Town is a TV Series based off Sacks of the Mountain. It is an American-British production, with the only character returning from the franchise (since the rest are either old or dead) is Maggie the Little Ghost. Characters Mountain Sacker Dogs *Ernest II the Husky/Commander Ernest (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Molly (Ernest II’s Wife) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *Fuzz (Ernest II’s Son) (voiced by Christian J. Simon) *Jemina (Ernest II’s Older Daughter) (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *Glory (Ernest II’s Baby Daughter) (Sounds provided by Margot Powell) *Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire (The Jewel Spaniels) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher (Amethyst) and Alex Wilton Regan (Ruby and Sapphire) *Donaldo the Dalmatian (voiced by Dan Russell) *Zanista (Donaldo’s Wife) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) *Muddy and Mimi (Donaldo’s Son and Daughter) (voiced by Nicholas Cantu and Teresa Gallagher) *Lawrence the Pug (voiced by Rupert Degas) *Darkness the Black Lab (voiced by Lewis MacLead) *Schnitzel the Golden Retriever (voiced by Kerry Shale) *Uno, Dos, and Tres (Molly’s Brothers) (voiced by Kerry Shale, Rupert Degas, and Lewis MacLeod) *YinYang the Merle (voiced by Hugo Harold-Harrison) *Crystal the Maltese (S1E23 to Onwards) (voiced by Aimee-Ffion Edwards) Other Animals *Lupin‘s Wolf Pack **Lupin (voiced by Simon Lipkin) **Ariana (voiced by Akiya Henry) **Pat (voiced by Adam Long) **Cutter the Wolf Pup (Character was Mute) *Hans the House Husky (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) *Fiesta Quartet **Cisco Chihuahua (voiced by Stefan Ashton Frank) **Esmerelda Eagle (voiced by Jessica MacDonald) **Lorenzo Lizard (voiced by Colin McFarlane) **Beatriz Beaver (voiced by Lewis MacLeod) *Moxy Moose (voiced by Rob Rackstraw) *Arlo Arctic Fox (voiced by Togo Igawa) *Emerald the Police Horse (voiced by Tameka Empson) *Pina Porcupine (voiced by Jessica MacDonald) *Colin Cat (voiced by Nikhil Parmar) *Kessie Cow (voiced by Emma Tate) *Rick Rottweiler (voiced by Olly Murs) *Sunny Saluki (voiced by Pixie Davis) *Ernest I (voiced by Samuel West) Humans and Other Characters *Ringo (Hans’ Owner) (voiced by Steve Furst) *The Mailman (voiced by Matt Wilkinson) *Maggie the Little Ghost (voiced by Tara Strong) *Catch (voiced by Harriet Carmichael) Episodes #A Man’s Worst Enemy/Explosion Night (March 1, 2019) #Where is Schnitzel?/Huskies VS. Wolves (March 1, 2019) #Fuzz Joins The Fiesta Quartet/Hanging with The Lizard (March 8, 2019) #Fuzz’s Solo Rescue/Ernest’s Day Off (March 15, 2019) #The Rescue with No Action/Listen to the Ghost (March 22, 2019) #Quilled/Poetry Copycat (March 29, 2019) #Girls on a Mission/The Paw Factor (April 19, 2019) #Jemina: Railway Detective/World of Cats (May 17, 2019) #Princess Jemina/Pest Control (May 24, 2019) #Martian Huskies/Stunt Spaniels (June 7, 2019) #Riddled with Fear/Like Cats and Wolves (June 14, 2019) #The Dog Pound/No Snow, No Service (June 21, 2019) #Winter Dogs in the Summer Sun (22 Minute Special) (June 28, 2019) #Yin-Yang Pipes Down/The World Isn’t for The 2 of Us (July 19, 2019) #Fox in the House/Get Out! (August 23, 2019) #Fetch the Story Stick/Catch (September 13, 2019) #A Day Without Molly/Miraculous Recovery (September 27, 2019) #Trick or Treats/Ghost of The Original Ernest (October 11, 2019) #Turkey Protection Program/Pina’s Hibernation (November 22, 2019) #Lupin’s Christmas Carol/Glory and The Wolf (November 29, 2019) #Santa’s Sledders (22 Minute Special) (December 6, 2019) #Huskies Over Humanity/Lupin Awakening (December 27, 2019) #Creative Crystal/Frenemies (January 3, 2020) #Lupin’s Big Hit/Fuzz Leads the Sackers (January 10, 2020) #The SORMT Awards (22 Minute Special) (January 17, 2020) Season 2 #Tag Along/Night of the Boys (Spring 2020) #The Voyage of Wolfdog/Glitter Dogs (Spring 2020) Soundtrack #I’ve Got My Team With Me (Theme Song) (Performed by Kathyryn D. Rende) #If You Go To Sacks Of The Mountain Town (Performed by Celica Gray) #Sacker Roll Call (Performed by Scott Krippayne) #We are Quatro Animales (Performed by Fuzz, Cisco, Esmeralda, and Lorenzo) #Great Vacation (Performed by The Mountain Sacker Dogs) #Ernest and Molly’s Anniversary Song (Performed by Catch, Fuzz, Jemina, and Mountain Sacker Dogs) #You’ve Been Pranked (Performed by Maggie the Little Ghost, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire) Category:Sacks of the Mountain Category:2010s television series Category:TV-PG rated shows Category:Television series by Shires Category:Animated television series Category:Shires Channel shows Category:Shires XD shows Category:Shires Junior shows Category:Shires+ Originals